


Ruined for Other (Cocks) Men

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ruined for Other (Cocks) Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"Oh, _fuck_ ," Charlie panted, gripping the sheets, pushing his arse into the air, pulling that long, thick cock deeper inside him. He felt like he'd split in two, stretched wide and fuller than he'd ever been before. 

"Harder, dammit," he said through gritted teeth. A low growl was the only notice he got before two strong hands shoved his shoulders to the mattress as his arse was roughly plundered. 

Rutting against the bed, Charlie tilted his hips, the head of his lover's cock now slamming into his prostate. He saw stars behind his eyelids, he heard his blood rushing through his veins, he tasted salty sweat on his lips, he felt _nothing_ but the long, slick slide of that gorgeous fat cock plunging into him.

The bedsprings straining beneath them, the headboard knocking against the wall, the slap of skin on skin, feeling his balls tightening, Charlie reached underneath his body and slid his fingers around himself, he, too, now desperate to come.

"Please, Charlie." The needy voice was begging, desperate, ripping Charlie's orgasm from him with a roar. Charlie muscles clenched and a deep, guttural cry sounded behind him, the thrusts becoming erratic before the heavy form collapsed against him, stilling as he filled Charlie's arse with come. 

Neither man moved, panting loudly in the darkened room. Finally, the spent cock slipped from his arse leaving a sticky trail along his thigh.

"Can we use magic now?" 

Charlie chuckled and picked up his wand from the table beside the bed, casting a cleansing spell and lighting the two sconces on the wall.

"I had to be sure," Charlie said, kissing his partner heatedly even though they were both currently more sleepy than aroused. Teddy pressed up against him, his recently sated prick already showing signs of life.

"I'd never make my knob bigger just for a shag." Teddy grinned wickedly. "I don't have to."

"Even if I asked you to?" Charlie leered, trailing a finger over the cock in question. 

"You're insatiable, Charlie Weasley." Teddy rolled onto his back, Charlie stroking him to hardness once more. 

Charlie straddled Teddy and sank back down onto him, throwing his head back and moaning. 

It was a wonderful thing having a younger lover. 

Especially one who was hung like a Hungarian Horntail.


End file.
